violette1st_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
WILLIAM'S ULTIMATE SIERRA CLUB ADVENTURES!!! 4
Part 4: Ingrid's Meeting At the club, William was fined $50 for his trouble. He also gets a stern warning from Loren not to mess up like that. She also says that they were getting a special guest from there next meeting from Ingrid E. Newkirk, the CEO of PETA and how she doesn't tolerate any disrespect of her. At 6 PM, the meeting starts Loren: Good afternoon everyone. Today, we have a special guest from Norfolk, Virginia, Ingrid! The audience applauds as Ingrid comes up to the stage Ingrid: Hello everyone. First off, I would like to thank Loren for letting me in the Sierra Club for this meeting. I would also like to thank any vegans from this group for going vegan. Veganism doesn't just improve health or save animals, it also helps the environment. Now, why don't we talk about Wisconsin? We know how the state doesn't take vegans kindly just because they're AMERICA'S DAIRYLAND!!! But recently, they went too far as the state banned all sale's of plant-based milk. I mean when I heard it I was like "Are they joking?" because isn't that a violation of the First Amendment, Freedom of Religion? I know Veganism isn't really a religion, but we have a right to drink plant-based milk! Everyone but William: Yes Ingrid, screw Wisconsin! Ingrid: And were you all excited when Ringling closed it's door in May, 21, 2017? I mean these guys were beating animals just for tricks! And we know that stuff belongs back then because now we are more sensitive about animals now compared to back then. 5/21/17 was the best day since 7/19/13! Everyone but William: Yes, screw Ringling and screw Seaworld! Ingrid: Wait, I noticed someone isn't giving hate speech to the sinning companies. Tell me, why aren't you praising Veganism and the animals? William: BECAUSE YOU ARE STUPID FOR ACCUSING WISCONSIN FOR BANNING PLANT-BASED MILK!!! Ingrid: Ooooooooooooh, that's devil talking right there! You know the people of Wisconsin are a b**** for letting their state governor banning the milk. William: DON'T YOU DISRESPECT THE PEOPLE OF WISCONSIN LIKE THAT AGAIN!!! William gets a carton of milk he got from the cafeteria and throws it at Ingrid, hitting her face and splattering the milk Ingrid: ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!?! YOU GOT COW BLOOD ON ME!!! William: GET REKT!!! Loren: I'll take over, Ingrid. Ingrid: Thanks. I really need to wash up! (runs backstage) Loren: William! You receive 25 demerits for ruining yet ANOTHER meeting. Now go to office ASAP! William runs to her office. When he gets out, he is sentenced to a day in detention William: I can't believe I'm getting detention! Bendy: Well maybe you should not disrespect Ingrid like that. William: Well I got to escape! Bendy: But how will you do that? William goes to the phone desk and calls Mario and asks him for bail. He agrees and says he will take Rosalina and Jeffy with him William: Now all I gotta do is wait! Bendy: Wait for who? William: Never mind. See Part 5 here Category:Fanfic Category:Sierra Club Series Category:Trip Disasters